


Of Fathers and Sons

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Memories, Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post Season 4, Prompt Fic, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stilinski Family Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Sheriff is fed up with Stiles recently reckless behavior he resorts to some drastic measures, measures Stiles will have to deal with whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a prompt I got from Stiles+lover. As the prompt is way too big to post in its entirety, I'll give you all the gist. They wanted me to write a fic where, due to Stiles' seriously reckless (even though he had a good reason to be) behavior during Season 4, the Sheriff (who I'm calling Alan) has resorted to drastic measures to corral his son before he gets hurt. It spawned from the conversation/argument in the hospital after the Sheriff had been shot. Now given my previous story, Stiles Secret which I will be continuing, you all should know what that means for Stiles. And I don't have to nice my way through it this time!
> 
> Now, because of the nature of this story, Malia does not exist in this. At all. It'd be awkward to try and involve her with this since she has a habit of popping in at unfortunate times and I don't wanna make this any harder for me to write as it needs to be. Sorry to all the Stalia shippers, you're not gonna find it here. So while this is Post S4 its AU-ish. That means that it'll be Scott in the station house with Stiles and Alan during that scene in the finale, where I'm starting this.

Well this was a new low. A very new low. Alan Stilinski left his only son handcuffed to a desk at the police station. Hopefully someone didn't uncuff him before he got back. Lately he was starting to get worried about Stiles' overly reckless behavior. He was starting to outright disobey him. Sure it was for the greater good, protecting his friends who Alan was still coming to terms with were werewolves, but Stiles was human. And he could seriously get hurt or worse trying to do the things they did. While he realized these were Stiles' friends, he couldn't bear the thought of his only child getting hurt or killed because of some supernatural occurrence. Not only that but ever since he had been shot after Parrish walked stark naked into the station and started fighting with Hague, who turned out to be a hit man following the Deadpool list, and the argument he had with Stiles in the hospital about who was supposed to worry about whom, Stiles was getting more and more defiant and more and more distant from him. He was afraid of losing his son to something beyond his control the way he had lost Claudia.

It wasn't until after dropping Scott off at home and starting the drive back to the station house that he started to think. He needed to figure out a way to reign Stiles and his reckless behavior in before he spiraled too far out of control. As he drove he started to think. Stiles' behavior was always a bit quirky, but it didn't take the spike it started taking until after Claudia died. Then Stiles started acting out more just to get attention. It didn't matter if it was positive or negative attention, as long as someone paid attention to him he was content. Maybe that's what this was, maybe he was looking for attention and was putting himself in the line of fire so that he would finally pay attention to him. He stopped at a red light and thought about exactly what it was he should do about the situation. Then it dawned on him and he decided that a night and half a day locked up would do Stiles some good while he did some minor searching and renovations.

Stiles was thoroughly pissed that his dad had made him sit in jail overnight to "teach him a small lesson about listening" before returning at five that evening to pick him up. He got in the car and sulked, not believing his father freaked out over him trying to protect his friends. Sure he probably really should have told him he was going to leave for Mexico anyway but he knew he would flip out like this if he had told him and then who knows what would have happened to Scott. In any case, he wasn't too happy with his dad and was but wasn't looking forward to going home. He knew the real "discussion" wouldn't happen until they were in the house, his dad wasn't going to publicly chew him out especially given the circumstance.

They pulled up in the driveway and Stiles waited for his dad to unlock the door before they went inside. He sighed, knowing he was about to get his ass royally chewed out for this.

"Stiles-"

"Dad look, I'm sorry I ran off like that but they're my friends. You can't expect me to just sit on the sidelines when they're in trouble like that."

"Stiles-"

"And I know you're pissed that I nearly got killed because of it but I didn't get hurt I swear and Scott's safe and Derek's alive and all."

"Stiles-"

"But that wasn't fair of you to keep me locked up in the station all night. You know I would never disobey without a reason and I had a very good reason and you locking me up was kinda overkill."

**_"Stiles!"_ **

Stiles quickly shut up at that. "I understand." He said. Stiles gave him a puzzled look. "I understand you want to protect your friends, you want to make sure they're safe and that whatever was threatening to hurt them is good and dead. I get that. But that doesn't mean you can go off the way you did the other day. You're still human after all, you could get seriously hurt around some of these creatures." He gently put his hands on his shoulders. "You're all I have Stiles, I wouldn't even begin to know what to do if something happened to you. That's why what I'm about to do is going to seriously make you upset, but I'm doing it because I love you."

Stiles didn't even have time to ask what "it" was before he was flipped onto his stomach across his dad's lap and his jeans and boxers were being tugged off his ass. "Wait dad you're not-" Before he could finish his sentence he felt the first smack and that caused him to jump. It had been years since he last got spanked and this was not something he was used to. He tried to protest again and push himself off his dad's lap but that only got him two more harder spanks that had tears prickling the corners of his eyes. It wasn't too long, exactly thirteen spanks in, that he was outright bawling and begging his dad to stop.

Alan gave him two more spanks to drive the point home before pulling him into a hug. "Shhh....it's okay Stiles, daddy's got you. It's all over now." He said softly, rubbing his back. "I know, I know. I didn't want to do it to you but you needed to be taught a lesson. Come on, let's go get you rubbed down." In the back of his mind Stiles knew something was wrong with this situation besides the obvious being his dad had just given him the worst spanking of his life but he was much too distraught and in pain to even think about what was wrong right now.

Alan carried him upstairs, gently cradling his son so that every step would not be painful to his sore rear end. He stopped in the bathroom to grab the jar of cold cream from the medicine cabinet before heading for Stiles' room. Stiles was sniffling now, no longer sobbing as badly as he had but he was still hurting. His mind was also starting to register something was seriously wrong with this. While he was grateful his dad had carried him up the stairs, there was no need to further carry him into his room. Or what used to be his room. As soon as they rounded the corner, Stiles was greeted with the sight that his room had somehow, in the time he'd been kept in a cell, been transformed into some sort of oversized nursery and his heart dropped as his dad carried him over to the large changing table that resided where his dresser once did.

Alan laid him down on the soft padded table and strapped him down across the waist. "Stay still Stiles, we don't want you getting any boo-boos." He said as if he was talking to an actual child instead of his seventeen year old son. Stiles was absolutely mortified and half wondered if he was having some sort of Nematon induced nightmare again or one of the Berserkers had managed to kill him or if this was actually happening. He kicked his legs, lashing out with weak punches as his dad took his pants and then his boxers off, leaving him completely exposed. It didn't help that the way he was strapped down on the table, and that said strap had some sort of mechanism that could only be taken off by his dad, his entire lower half was facing the door and had anyone been in the house they would most definitely see everything.

He squirmed away as he felt his dad apply the cold cream to his bare ass. He tried to push his hands away, make him stop because this was highly uncomfortable and embarrassing. "Stiles, no fussing. Daddy doesn't want to have to give you another spanking." He said firmly, putting a look of fear on Stiles' face. Stiles quickly dropped his hands, his ass stinging still from the first spanking, he certainly didn't want another one so soon after. Although when he saw what his dad grabbed next he was more than willing to risk another one.

"No way! A diaper dad?! Seriously?!" He all but screamed, squirming around desperately, he was not going to be humiliated like this. Alan ignored him, as if he wasn't talking at all, and caught his ankles, holding them up as he slid the diaper into place under him. He hummed to himself as he continued ignoring Stiles' pleas to stop and take the diaper off him. Despite all his struggles, Stiles ended up powdered and diapered and very, very angry. "Dad this is not funny. Take it off me." He said. Alan smiled at him and cooed.

"You trying to talk Stiles? You trying to say da-da?" He asked, treating Stiles like he was an actual baby. "Stay right there, daddy's gotta get you some new clothes to wear." He placed a pair of baby blue mittens on Stiles' hands before he walked over to a small dresser and pulled out a red onesie with trains on it. Stiles put up another fight but ultimately lost, face red in shame and embarrassment. "There we go, all nice and dressed." He said with a smile as he picked Stiles up and set him on his hip. "Let's get you a bottle and put you down for a nice nap." He headed down to the kitchen and, much to Stiles' surprise, there was a high chair that looked to be sized for him. Alan sat him down in it and buckled him in before warming up a bottle of milk for Stiles. When Stiles put up more of a fuss, he lifted him out and sat down on the couch, holding Stiles in a way that he couldn't get much leverage to fight. The only problem now was getting the nipple in his mouth.

"Open wide Stiles, we gotta fill that little tum-tum don't we?" He said, still speaking in baby talk. Stiles struggled against him, turning his head away from the nipple nearing his mouth. Subconsciously he realized he was probably acting more like an infant than he had intended, but he couldn't really fight off his dad. Despite lacrosse and running around chasing supernatural creatures, Stiles wasn't all that strong without a baseball bat. "Come on, be a big boy and drink your milk for daddy."

"I'm not a baby dad! Let me go!" He all but screamed, giving Alan the perfect opportunity to slide the bottle into his mouth, causing him to sputter around the rubber teat.

"Drink your milk Stiles, it'll make you grow big and strong." He said, keeping the bottle firmly pressed at Stiles' mouth. Eventually Stiles' mouth found away for him to breath and not choke on milk, actually drinking some of it down in the process. Once Alan decided he was officially done, having drank a good two thirds of the milk, he shifted him up into a sitting position and patted his back a few time. When Stiles produced a small burp, he was given praise for being a good baby and carried back upstairs and put in the crib. "Now you take a nice nappy nap and when you wake up we'll give you some din-din and then a bath with some toys."

He tucked Stiles in, putting a bright green binky in his mouth and winding the mobile above his crib. He turned out the lights, clicking on a small night light, before closing the door some leaving Stiles to confusingly contemplate what the absolute hell was going on.


	2. New Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles' first day of punishment. Let's see how he takes it. Note that this is a continuation of the last chapter so technically it's his second day but you know what the smurf I mean.

Stiles stared up at the ceiling. What. The hell. Was going on? Did his dad accidentally get into a drug stash at work? Did some supernatural creature with a heavy baby fetish take over him? What the absolute fuck was going on?! He said up, grimacing at the very audible crinkling of his- _the, not his_ -diaper around his rear end. He stood up, finding he was just barely tall enough to see over the top of the rail. His dad had to have paid very good money, money he was seriously wondering where he got, to get a crib perfectly sized to keep him in. He sighed, spitting out the pacifier he had forgotten was in his mouth as he tried to find a way out of the crib. The sides didn't drop down too far, if at all, probably to keep Stiles from accidentally guillotining himself should he stick his head through the bars. Not that he would. His head wouldn't fit. Would it?

He stopped himself from sticking his head through one of the slots in the bars and continued trying to find a way to escape. He supposed he could tie his blanket to the rails and climb over that way so he didn't bust his ass on the way down but the blanket in the crib was only big enough and thick enough for him to just cuddle. He sighed, he wasn't getting out of here unless his dad came and got him, which probably wouldn't be for another hour or so. He sat down, wincing at the loud crinkle his padded ass gave off as he did. It was like he was locked in that cell all over again. Well at least there he didn't have to worry about his dad treating him like a baby.

"Wonder how long he's gonna keep this up?" He wondered aloud. His hands itched and were a bit sweaty from being encased in the mittens, a likely precaution to keep him from removing his diaper, which honestly he was getting very sick of. It was itchy and too warm and he felt like his crotch was being suffocated by the thick diaper cream coating him. He wished he could take it off and shower. He needed to piss, whatever was in the milk was quickly filling his bladder up and he would be damned if he would use the diaper. He wasn't a baby after all.

He looked around the room. His posters had been taken down and wallpaper with little blue planes had been put up in its place. There was a large rocking chair near the window, the changing table with a stockpile of adult diapers with babyish prints on them, a chest of drawers that held clothes similar to what he was wearing now and toy box. Inside the crib was the pacifier he spit out, his special pillow, a stuffed puppy, and a small fleece blanket. He leaned his head back against the bars, sighing heavily as he tried to figure out a way out of this. After about fifteen minutes his bladder was starting to bug him and he called for his dad. When he got no answer he whimpered slightly, pressing a mitten clad hand to his crotch and crossing his legs. He had to get out of here and he had to get out soon.

He started shaking the top rail, trying to see if it would drop down so he could run to the bathroom but it didn't budge. He tried grasping the bars as well to climb up but the second he took the hand holding his crotch away he felt like he would explode. He whined, falling to his knees as he tried not to piss himself. Every nerve in his body froze as a spurt escaped, quickly being soaked up by the diaper before another, longer one came out. He bit down on his lip, bouncing in an attempt to keep his piss inside his bladder but it wasn't having that. Each spurt that came out was longer than the last before the dam broke and he could audibly hear himself uncontrollably pissing his diaper. Despite the clear embarrassment he let out a groan of relief as he finished up.

His face was completely red and he was kicking himself internally for not having stronger control of himself, on the verge of tears. He was ashamed and angry and he just wanted to cry and for all this to be over. He hated the diapers, hated what his dad did to his room. He hated all of this.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Alan was putting some food in the processor for Stiles when he heard crying from the baby monitor he had. Fearing for his baby boy's safety he raced upstairs and unlocked the crib, letting the rail on the left side fall outwards towards the floor before picking Stiles up.

"Shhh....daddy's here Stiles. Daddy has you." He said, rocking him a bit. He felt Stiles' diaper, finding it soaking wet and smiled softly. "It's okay Stiles. All babies make pee-pee in their diapers. It's perfectly normal." He laid his horrified son down on the changing table and peeled open the diaper. "Such a good boy making a pee-pee in his diaper." He cooed, gently wiping Stiles down with a scented wipe before rubbing him down with some more baby powder and diaper cream and putting him in a dry diaper. "There we go. All clean." Stiles' face was bright red as his dad carried him downstairs and strapped him into an adult sized high chair.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you think this is a bit much?" he asked, not getting an answer in return. He sighed, apparently adult speech wasn't going to work but he wasn't going to degrade himself further by stooping to baby talk. Alan grabbed a bowl, a pirate themed one with an airplane shaped spoon, and put some of the mashed peas and chicken he had mixed up in it. He then pulled a chair up in front of the high chair and spooned some of the mixture out.

"Open wide Stiles, here comes the airplane." He said, buzzing his lips to mimic the sound of a propeller before moving the spoon closer to Stiles' mouth. Stiles pursed his lips, not at all trying to play along. He wanted solid food not smushed up whatever his dad made. He couldn't begin to understand why real babies found the stuff at all appealing. It looked like straight up vomit to him and didn't at all make him hungry. However it seemed his bladder was not the only organ in his body ready to mutiny as his stomach growled loud enough for his father to hear it. Alan smiled and pushed the spoon closer. "Come on Stiles, eat your num-nums so you can grow up big and strong."

Stiles opened his mouth to tell his dad he wasn't a baby and instead ended up with a mouthful of mashed peas and chicken. His stomach greedily growled again and he swallowed the thick mashed up mess. Alan smiled at him again and spooned up some more.

"Good boy, here eat some more." He said, getting another spoonful into Stiles' mouth when he tried to speak again. This went on for several minutes with Stiles keeping his mouth shut until some remark caused him to open his mouth and end up with food in it. A few times Alan missed, getting it on his face. However through some trial and error Stiles had finished the bowl, belly full and mouth a mess. "Such a good boy." He praised, cleaning his mouth before picking him up. "Lets get you in the tub and get you all cleaned up and ready for beddy bye." He carried Stiles upstairs into the bathroom where Stiles noticed there was a lock on the toilet seat. That made his heart sink. Even if he somehow managed to escape his crib he wouldn't be able to use the toilet at all.

Alan sat him down on the small rug on the floor and started filling up the bathtub. Once the tub was full of water and bubble bath, Alan turned and pulled the mittens off of Stiles' hands. Stiles flexed his sweaty digits, feeling grateful they were finally off. Next came the onesie and the diaper and Stiles finally felt like an adult again. Until his dad picked him up and put him in the tub and to his complete and utter horror _started washing him up like a helpless infant_.

On reflex, Stiles lashed out with wild strikes, splashing water everywhere and causing Alan to restrain him gently.

"Okay, okay. Easy Stiles. You're going to hurt yourself baby boy." He said. "Shhh...shhh...It's okay." He managed to keep Stiles from flailing with one hand and finish washing him up with the other. Once Stiles was clean and thoroughly traumatized, Alan wrapped him in a towel and carried him into the bedroom. "Okay, lets get a clean diaper on you before someone has an accident." Stiles' ears burned at that and felt the cool plush padding of the changing table against his back. The strap went across his waist and a pair of red mittens were placed on his hands before the actual diaper change commenced. He shuddered at the feeling of his dad's hands rubbing him down with rash ointment. It was a feeling he was not going to be getting used to.

Once he was taped up in a new diaper, Alan grabbed a pair of light blue footed sleepers with stars and planets on them and dressed Stiles. After he was dressed he sat down in the rocking chair with him and Stiles expected he was going to be told a story. Instead, his dad started talking to him like he was his proper age.

"I know you're a little shocked and confused Stiles." He started. "But trust me, I'm doing this for your own good. You're starting to worry me with all this running headlong into danger. I could have lost you because I didn't know what was going on in Mexico not to mention all the stuff going on here. So until you can learn to behave yourself like a rational adult I'm going to treat you like this. You will sleep in the crib, wear diapers, drink from a bottle, the whole nine. I've already talked to all your teachers and told them you would be wearing diapers to school for medical reasons and they aren't going to say anything." Stiles went pale at that. He told his teachers?! He was going to have to go to school like this?! He tried to say something but a pacifier he hadn't seen his dad grab went into his mouth and he was put back into the crib, watching his dad lock the rails with a key. "You stay right there, daddy's going to get you a ba-ba and then it's night-night time." He said, back to the baby talk.

As soon as he was gone a whole new wave of panic took over Stiles at the thought of not only having to go to school in diapers like some unpotty trained toddler and that every single one of his teachers knew. He wanted to die right then and there, at least it would spare him of the humiliation of one of his hearing sensitive friends hearing a diaper crinkling around his ass. He was never going to live this down. Alan returned and fed him a bottle dosed with some Benedryl so he would sleep before tucking him in. He turned out the lights, put on the night light and closed the door on the way out.

Stiles tried to keep his eyes open once the drugged milk took affect a while later but couldn't. His eyes drooped as he tried keeping awake but the medicine was too strong and the last thing he saw before he went under was his dad. Alan watched Stiles struggle with sleep before he went completely under. He picked him up and laid him on his stomach on the changing table, carefully maneuvering him so that he could get him partially undressed without waking him. Stiles was thankfully sound asleep as he gently pressed a glycerin suppository into him, following up with a second before dressing him again and putting him back in his crib. While he didn't like this he needed Stiles to know this was a serious punishment and knowing Stiles he was going to avoid really using his diaper at all costs. At least this way Stiles couldn't control when and if he went. The only thing now was to wait for morning and the subsequent shit storm, pun intended, to come.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set it off. And he sun burns out tonight *SHOT!* Fall Out Boy moment aside, time to check on Stiles and see how he's doing. Not well ladies and gentlemons. Not well at all.

Stiles slept with relative ease, laying curled up on his side, head laying on his pillow and his mind without a care in the world. He was completely content. Or he had been. All of a sudden a rolling wave of cramps woke him up. He groaned and clutched his stomach, whining a bit as he didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden a thick blast of gas sounded from his diapered rear, leaving his face red as he could feel the bubbling within the pit of his stomach. He knew what was going to happen and try as he might to clench his cheeks he was helpless to stop it. He groaned and pulled his knees up to his chest as a loud blast of gas exited him before a literal flood of shit followed, filling his diaper so fast that his bladder gave up a fight he didn't even know it was fighting and flooded the front of his diaper as well. When it was all over he was completely distraught and just started crying.

The sound echoed through the baby monitor in Alan's room waking him up. He put on his robe and walked down the hall to Stiles' room where he was curled up on his side, face hidden in his pillow and his ears bright red. He looked pitiful and while Alan hated having to do that to him, he knew it was necessary.

"Come here, it's okay Stiles. I've got you baby boy." He said soothingly, unlocking the crib and picking Stiles up. "Oh it's okay, all babies have accidents at night, it's perfectly normal Stiles." He laid him down on the changing table and pulled the tapes off. "Such a big mess from a tiny baby. Shows what a good eater he is." Stiles hid his face in his arms, ignoring his dad's words as he cleaned him up and put a fresh diaper on him. "There we go, all better." He picked him up and rocked him a little before putting him back in the crib. "Get some more sleep, you've still got two hours before we get you ready for the day." He locked the rails and closed the door, leaving Stiles to lay there in the crib, fully awake now where he spent an hour contemplating the serious turn his life was taking.

He had just an hour left to figure out what he was going to do and how he was going to get out of this. First he had to get out of this crib. He was going to have to climb like it or not. He grabbed the top rail, trying to get a good grip on it before pulling himself up, holding his breath as his stomach pressed into the rail. He swung his leg over, diaper crinkling as he slowly swung the other over. He gripped the bars with all his might as he slowly lowered himself down, putting his feet on the ground, nearly crying in relief at the feeling of carpet beneath his soles.

He quietly moved around the room, careful not to make too much noise as he looked for his normal clothes. He sighed in relief as he found them in the closet along with his posters and other items from before his dad had transformed his room into this madhouse of a nursery. He rummaged around for a pair of boxers, some jeans and a t-shirt before quietly closing the closet and going to sneak into the bathroom. He was almost home free until he opened the door and saw his dad standing there, arms crossed in disappointment.

Alan sighed, having heard when Stiles first got up and started moving around through the monitor.

"That was very naughty of you Stiles." He said. "You know better than to get out of your crib by yourself." Stiles backed away from him, backing himself into the corner between the changing table and wall.

"Dad stop!" He said, trying to get out of his father's grasp. "Put me down!"

"This is for your own good Stiles. Naughty babies need to be punished." He said, sitting down in the rocking chair and putting Stiles over his knee. He pulled his diaper open, holding him down with one arm as he started off with a firm spank with the other. Stiles jerked forward, wiggling even more to try and get out of his dad's grasp before the spanking got worse. Alan gave him another three hard spanks and Stiles feebly tried to get out of his grasp. Seven spanks later, a total of eleven, saw Stiles full on crying out he was sorry and that he wanted it to stop. Alan gave him five more, for the five minutes Stiles spent out of his crib, to drive the point home before pulling his sobbing son into a hug. "Shhh its over now Stiles." He said soothingly, noting that now that he was done with the spanking Stiles had started wetting his diaper and wasn't even aware of it.

Stiles simply cried his heart out as his dad held him. His ass was on fire and once he felt something wet around his crotch and the realization that he had pissed himself twice in one night was more than enough to send shame in full force and break him down something fierce and he wanted nothing more than to go curl up in a corner and die of embarrassment. He cried until he was coughing and sputtering and completely exhausted that he didn't put up much of a fight when Alan rubbed him down and changed him. Once Stiles was in a clean diaper he put him back in the crib where he fought to keep his eyes open as Alan lovingly tucked him in. The last thing he saw and heard was his dad leaning over to kiss his forehead and hearing him whisper that he loved him.

Alan let Stiles sleep for an extra two hours, knowing he had to be absolutely exhausted from that spanking. It also gave him time to baby proof the house, locking cabinets and the toilet in the downstairs bathroom, putting up baby gates and such and getting some toys for Stiles to play with after breakfast. He put some of Stiles favorite fruits in the processor and turned it on while he dropped some bread in the toaster for himself. Once he had eaten a little himself he headed upstairs to get Stiles, finding him curled up on his side and sound asleep.

"Stiles, c'mon baby boy, wake up." He said gently, unlocking the side of the crib and gently picking him up. Stiles made a soft noise, sort of like a mumbled 'I don't want to' and flopped in Alan's arms like a dead fish. Alan simply carried him downstairs and sat him in the high chair. The second the tray snapped down Stiles jolted awake, suddenly remembering where he was and what was going on. He started to struggle, mitten clad hands trying to find a way to pop the tray back off. "Stiles, relax, it's okay Stiles. Shhh....its okay." Stiles flinched away from the hand trying to soothe him and Alan sighed. "Alright, how about a little food and then you can play with your toys for a while."

"I don't want food dad." He said, knowing that he wouldn't answer normal talk but figuring if he could still try and talk his way out of this. "I want my clothes back, I want to be able to actually feed myself. I'm not a baby." Alan just disregarded most of what he said as he spooned out some of the fruit sauce from the processor.

"Of course you're a baby Stiles." He said with a smile as he sat down in front of the high chair. "You're my little baby boy and you will be until you learn how to behave. Now come on, eat your breakfast. Its yummy." He picked up the airplane shaped spoon and tried feeding Stiles who stubbornly turned his head away, determined not to fall for any of the tricks to get him talking like yesterday. "Come on Stiles, eat your food like a good baby." Stiles stubbornly shook his head. He wasn't going to get tripped up this time.

Alan frowned a little. So Stiles wanted to play the hard way huh? Well two could play this game. He grabbed Stiles' foot and started tickling him, knowing Stiles was dangerously ticklish. Try as he might Stiles couldn't keep from bursting into giggles which gave Alan the perfect opportunity to spoon some food in his mouth. Stiles wanted to spit it out but his dad gave him a look and he reluctantly swallowed. At least it tasted good so there was that. He fought his dad and subsequently lost as he managed to get a bowl and a half in him before deciding to release him from his torture.

He put Stiles on the floor in the living room on one of those baby play mats Stiles hasn't seen since his mom was alive. Alan turned the TV to Blue's Clues and put some age appropriate toys on the floor for his baby boy such as colorful blocks, a rattle, a ring stacker and some plush toys before going to clean up the kitchen. Stiles sighed and kicked the ring stacker over. He stood up and sat down on the couch. At least his dad couldn't take this away from him. Thankfully it was Sunday and school wasn't until tomorrow. That gave him some time to figure a way out of this before it got worse. Suddenly he heard his dad talking on the phone.

"Okay, yeah. Alright Parrish I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up. There was an issue down at the station that he needed to come in and take care of. Stiles relaxed, finally getting some time to himself. "Okay Stiles, TV time is over. Time to get dressed. Daddy has to go in to work for a little bit and you're too little to stay alone." Stiles' face paled at that. There was no way he was going out in public. Not in a diaper and not with his dad treating him like a baby.

"No way dad. I'm not leaving." He said. He was not getting humiliated in public. As per usual Alan ignored his 'big boy speak' and wrestled to grab his skinny son. Despite going though this several times already Stiles still put up a fight. A fight that didn't deter his father in the slightest. He swatted Stiles on the bottom a few times, halting his fighting for fear of getting a worse spanking like this morning. He shuddered at that memory and felt the strap of the changing table go across his waist, mostly so he didn't run off while Alan got clothes for him. He breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of normal clothes instead of some babyish outfit. However that still didn't stop Alan from dressing him instead of letting him dress himself.

"There, don't you look cute?" He said with a grin. He left Stiles on the table while he filled his lacrosse bag, using it as a temporary diaper bag, with four diapers, some powder and wipes, toys, and two pacifiers. He then took Stiles downstairs and filled two adult sized baby bottles, one with apple juice and the other with formula. "Alright, ready to go." He picked Stiles up and carried him to the car, much to the teen's horror. Thankfully there were no neighbors about as Alan settled him into a booster seat in the cruiser and got in the other side. Stiles gulped as the car started up. He had a bad feeling about today. A really bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this chapter was running a little long I decided to split it in two parts. Evil of me I know. X3 In the meantime go leave me prompts for Stiles Secret while I work on this.


	4. Of Updates and Stuff

Hey everyone! Yeah, I know. I've been gone for a few, what weeks? I haven't had consistent access to a laptop to actually sit down and type up a chapter and stuff, real life got in the way, job hunting got in the way, freaking Skyrim got in the way again, and all that good stuff. But~ I plan on getting a chapter for this and Stiles' Secret up before the 17th. Mostly because PFQ is having a writing contest for Halloween and first prize is 800 Zophan Canisters and the deadline for submissions is the 17th. For those of you who aren't from PFQ, ZC is an in-game currency that costs real money. 100 ZC's is 1 GBP which is however much that is in USD. 800 ZC is 8GBPs. Cash the Kitty does not have at the moment. I'm hoping that I win the writing contest because 800 ZC can net me two Box Boxes (which each have 21 boxes filled with treasure in them) but until I can have time to sit and type up my stuff I might not win top prize. But a cat can dream!

Anyway, I have not given up on either of these fics I just don't have time to sit and write basically. Hence why this mini update is so short. I'm also working on my first Infan-SPN fic called The Devil Is My Daddy. That's all the hints you get for that. Sorry. So for everyone still wondering if I've evaporated or something or aliens kidnapped me I'm fine and I'll be back real soon, I promise!


	5. A Very Important Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, read this in its full before commenting. Don't skim, don't glance, READ IT ALL.

My deepest apologize dear readers for a complete lack of updates on pretty much _everything_. I lost my creative muse and drive to write pretty much anything but I am slowly getting it back and I promise I will return to this, The Devil is My Daddy, and Stiles' Secret as soon as the drive to write any of those returns. But that's not the only thing about this update. I'm about to undertake something very big. Possibly the biggest project of my fanfic writing career. 

I will be completely rewriting the entirety of 50 Shades of Grey as a Supernatural Destiel fic. 

Now please understand, I am not going to write the book word for word as that is plagiarism and that's not what I'm going for, nor am I going to follow the style the book has set up. I will be completely fixing it in my own way, while still keeping a similar plot, just giving it that SPN spin. There is a lot I feel is wrong with the book, and its base fanfic Masters of the Universe, that needs to be corrected. Most notably the way things are worded and the -ahem- rather unfortunate implications of some of the more....explicit parts of the book. Even though I am not the original writer of the book/fanfiction, nor am I affiliated with her in any way, shape or form, I feel that I can create a fanfiction using the book that can show people the underlying plot isn't a bad thing, but the way it was executed in the novel is. I hope for my sanity's sake I'll be able to complete the whole thing. 

I'll be posting updates about it on my YouTube channel, which will be linked at the bottom of a chapter when I post the first one here, when the first chapter is halfway done and another when its completely done and so on and so forth with the rest of the chapters as well as comparison readings of some parts when I get to that. For now, I'm just reading so I can get a feel for how bad things are so I can rewrite them properly. 

I wanna thank every single one of you for being so completely patient with me especially since I haven't been updating much. You guys are amazing and you really do deserve a chapter. I just wish I could give it to you right now. I promise, I will not let this story die. 

Wish me luck guys, I'm gonna need it.


End file.
